


Blackout

by Chelsea Frew (chelseafrew)



Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: Fluff, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-05
Updated: 2017-12-05
Packaged: 2019-02-10 18:37:49
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12917841
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/chelseafrew/pseuds/Chelsea%20Frew
Summary: Winter Drabble Prompt: BlanketThe power's out.





	Blackout

**Author's Note:**

> I loved writing drabbles again. It used to be something I adored doing many fandoms ago. Thanks for the opportunity to let me practice my drabble-writing skills. I had a blast. And thanks to CL for the beta!

Louis looked up and down the street, then closed the front door again.

When he walked back into the lounge, Harry was waiting, his face illuminated by the candles set up on the coffee table.

"Doesn't look like the power's coming back on any time soon," Louis said. "Light's are still off all up and down the street. No sign of a utility truck."

"Come over here," Harry urged, lifting the blanket he was huddled under.

Louis didn't hesitate, moving quickly to slide in next to Harry.

"What should we do now?"

Harry leaned in for a kiss.

"Good idea."


End file.
